A drunk Rose
by WonderingMind19
Summary: Rose gets drunk so who will have the fun task of trying to calm her down? Ideas are welcome for her drunken antics.


The brilliance of a drunken Rose

_Summary: Rose gets drunk so who will have the fun task of trying to calm her down? Ideas welcome for her drunken antics. _

RPOV:

That wasn't water I just drank but oh well it's time I have some fun.

-several more drinks later-

DPOV:

Why the hell have I just seen Rose run across the quad with a feather boa as a belt while singing "Lets get crazy by LMFAO"? That girl sure does test me but I love her for it. _I probably should go check she is actually okay_ i thought to myself. After a minute i had caught up to her and held onto her arm.

"Roza are you okay?" I asked.

"Yupp comrade juuust fineeee" she slurred, oh god please don't say she's drunk.

"Rose are you drunk?"

"Nooooo" she said while trying to look innocent but failing.

"Who gave you alcohol? was it Ivashkov?"

"Maybee" I was going to have some words with that boy one day.

All of a sudden she fell on the snow covered floor waving her arms and legs around, making a deformed snow angel. This is definately going to be a long night.

"Come on Roza get up and let me take you back to your dorm before any guardians see you and report you" I pleaded with her, the last thing we all needed was Kirova having one of her famous rants. She bored the hell out of me and i'm pretty sure every guardian here agrees with me.

"Nope, I wanna have fun and make snow angels." she pouted.

"Dont make me make you." I warned her.

"NOOOOO!" she squealed as I flung her over my shoulders then began walking back towards her dorm. She pounded my back while trying to convince me to let her go - nice try Roza.

RPOV:

Silly russian god wouldn't put me down so I played dirty, I pulled his top up then pushed his trousers down. This made him drop me onto the floor while he sputtered what I assumed to be russian swear words as he corrected his clothing. Heres my chance, I quickly ran around the corner and hid in a bush so he wouldn't find me. As I thought he would he ran past my hiding spot trying to look for me.

I quickly ran the opposite direction towards Lissas' room, game time I thought. When I got there i texted everyone except Lissa and Christian since they were in the room with me.

_From Rose_

_To: Eddie, MIa, Dimitri._

_Come to Lissas' rooooom, game time xox_

It was barely five minutes later when everyone arrived and then sat in a circle with me.

_Rose what are we doing? _Lissa thought. I just winked at her.

_Oh god that bad? wait you're drunk arent you?_ She thought again. I nodded.

"GAMEEEEE TIME BITCHES!" I squealed, haha i'm so hyper.

The responses were a collection of groans - probably wondering what the hell i was on.

"Before you ask, all drinks I had were provided by..." I whispered dramatically and then yelled:

"ADRIAN!"

LPOV:

Oh god Adrian got her drunk! now we are all victims of whatever cruel games she makes us play. God help us all!

DPOV:

Forget what I said earlier - I'm not going to talk to him - I am going to bloody murder him. _Calm down Dimitri_ I told myself.

"What game are we going to play Rosie?" Ozera asked. Rosie? oh dear is that boy asking to be killed?

"Spin the bottle, Christina." she smiled.

There was a collective groan amongst a rather excited Adrian, he probably thought he would get to kiss my Roza, ha over my dead body.

RPOV:

Adrian quickly provided us with an empty bottle to use. I bet he thinks I will kiss him.

Since it was my choice I decided to spin first. _Please land on Dimitriiii._ Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side today so guess who it landed on? None other than...

"Eww I am not kissing you Rosie!" yup it was Christina.

Just to simply shut him up I walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips. Through the bond I could feel Lissas' amusement, she thought he deserved it.

After I sat back down Christina spun the bottle and I nearly peed myself when I saw who it landed on!.

"LMAO CHRISTINA I KNEW YOU LIKED ADRIAN" i screamed in laughter. Everyone laughed at this except the two soon to be love birds.

"I AM NOT KISSING HIM!" they both yelled at once.

"Rules of the game boys."

They both refused so I decided to go over to them both, drag them up and made them kiss. Afterwards everyone was on the floor laughing at Chrtians and Adrians repulsed faces.

CPOV:

I can't believe I just had to kiss Adrian! Not that I have anything against homosexuality, I just personally liked women plus he is like a brother to me.

Once everyone had finished laughing their buts off, Adrian spun the bottle and it landed on Mia. Adrain seemed relieved that it landed on a girl. He quickly pecked her on the cheek and so the game went on until Rose decided to throw a fit.

"WHY WONT THIS DAMN BOTTLE LAND ON DIMITRI! FUCK IT!" She yelled and then straddled guardian Belikov then proceeded to kiss him. Well make out would be a more apporpriate term. Since we all knew she was in love with him it wasn't a shock. It was only us lot that knew since if any teachers found out there would be trouble for both of them. After several minutes I cleared my throat and the lovebirds looked at us sheepily having just noticed how far they had got into it. Well should I say Dimitri looked sheepish while Rose just had a broad grin on her face.

RPOV:

Now that was done I decided it was time for a new game. Some of the vodka I had drunk earlier was wearing off so I was sobering up a bit now but I didn't want that to happen so I went to my secret alcohol storage in Lissa's kitxhen and downed a bottle of vodka.

"Right babes the next gameee issss..."

* * *

_**Review please, any ideas are welcome. Hope you like it. RozaBelikovHathaway xoxox**_


End file.
